


Like a family

by Myrsky



Series: Reconstruct Bucky [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky joining the Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrsky/pseuds/Myrsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky joins the Avengers and it makes him feel like he had a family again. And there is Tony, who makes everything better.</p>
<p>(Set somewhere between the chapter 3 of Project Romeo Bravo Alpha and its epilogues, Bucky's POV.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a family

Joining the Avengers had felt great, especially because it was another chance to spend more time with Tony.

Before he had been cleared, he was staying at home while Tony risked his life and that had been an absolute madness because Tony needs to be reminded to do basic chores like eating – so thinking about him _alone_ on a mission made his blood run cold. Not that Tony was alone, but still...

Also, as much as Steve was now by full rights the Captain America, he didn't trust the punk to keep himself safe, either.

He wanted to be there to defend both of them. And the city, the city too. Maybe the world too?

Never before joining the Avengers going into battle mode had feel that comfortable and flying with Tony to get to the place first... going on the Iron Man's suits is the best thing ever, and going with Tony? Best thing ever too.

What disconcerts him about the team is that, despite of Tony and he doing everything together, the team still looks kind of... cautious around them, to say the least.

Almost after every mission, Tony ends up peeling the uniform out of him, or making him come inside his pants if he had taken too many risks. He quickly discovered the pattern, even if Tony himself seemed completely unaware of it – if there are three or more shouts for Bucky to slow down and wait for his teammates or to be careful, then Tony would pin him against the wall and work him up inside his pants in something quick and primal. And to be completely honest, he totally loves the attention he receives from Tony in moments like those, it makes the risks feel totally worth it.

He is glad, though, that the day Clint walked on them was one of the frantic frenzied days, with Tony and him still fully clothed and in a more aggressive stand instead of their usual slow way of getting naked together, peppering kisses on their full bodies... that would have been more embarrassing. It's weird, though, that even with Barton having walked in on them making out like crazed bunnies, they haven't received any kind of teasing from the others.

It was strange and quiet, but either Tony kept them silent or Bucky still scared the shit out of them. Either way, it felt terribly odd, because Tony told him everything so he wouldn't have done anything and kept him in the dark, and what about Steve? Why was Steve so damn quiet about this relationship? A part of him thinks that it is because the others don't approve of them and that's what scares him the most. Especially, if Steve won't... approve of his relationship...

But then, then he looks at Tony and Tony smiles and nothing could be wrong while Tony is holding him. And Tony does hold him close at any opportunity they have, be it in private or public.

During the movie nights, he hugs Tony as close to himself as possible and Tony lays his head on his shoulder and starts filling in with commentary about it, full of references that he'd have no ways of understanding without Tony and it all makes him smile, but whenever Tony's references move to the dirty side, he chuckles lowly and the whole team looks at them just like it was the first time they got together, like it was the first time they had met. Perhaps it's Tony speaking almost non stop what bothers them but they never mentioned it in between all the character faults that they blame on Tony. And that list is long.

They are whispers, in any case, Tony's lips brushing against his skin while he whispers his commentary and none but Steve and Thor would be able to hear them.

When Tony and he watch a movie together and alone, then it's better. If you ask Jarvis, they never finished watching a movie while they were alone, though. Their magnetism is total. They can't stop the first kiss, nor the hundred of them after the first, until their lips feel chapped and abused.

Nor they can stop stopping paying any attention to the movie, for their eyes can't leave the body of the other. They both may be marred with scars but they can find beauty in them. Tony's fingers rarely leave his shoulder when they are cuddling naked and alone, the small brushes and caresses of Tony's deft fingertips making him moan every time because he never thought that something could _not_ hurt coming from his shoulder, that his shoulder could feel good. Then again, his arm had never felt better either, not even when he remembers about his flesh one.

He likes, scratch that, he loves helping Tony around. Be it picking up stuff for him – carrying the old case with the Iron Man suit whenever he can attend to Tony's meetings is one of his guilty pleasures, being trusted that much makes funny things to his feelings – or helping him with his cars... or more simply, having Tony leaning on his arm when they go out on their small dates. He doesn't really know how to feel about the press hovering around them, but this is Tony and it's logical they want pictures of them – Tony is a genius, a super hero and a very public and important person. But it's the dinners with the team what he truly enjoys.

It feels like old memories from his family, with Clint taking the role of his younger sister, though the position is disputed by Thor whenever he comes to visit, Steve is being Steve, Natasha acting a bit like his mother and Bruce? Bruce is the father he doesn't really recall. Tony makes him feel like he's actually bringing his partner home. Perhaps it also feels like the 40's because none really acknowledges them but... it feels fine, anyway, to hold Tony's hand through dinner.

It's weird how he has started to think about the team as his family in such a short time... and Tony is really the person to blame for that.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I am writing general pieces that fit into the three months that passed between chapter 3 and the epilogues of PRBA. If you'd like to get a full shot for any of the situations depicted here, go ahead and ask. Or anything that you'd like to see, really.


End file.
